


Keeping Secrets (the Audio Works)

by ElvenSemi, lacewing



Series: Pod Fics [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio reading, Dream Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, PTSD, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, audio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSemi/pseuds/ElvenSemi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewing/pseuds/lacewing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Someone suggested this and I took up the challenge. So I will be reading the audio version of ElvenSemi's Keeping Secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438185) by [ElvenSemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSemi/pseuds/ElvenSemi). 




	2. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 of Elvensemi's Keeping Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new computer and new programs for being able to do the readings! So back on track and looking to improve these! would you guys like background music to the audio?


End file.
